The present invention relates to fluid damping of parts, and more particularly, to a damping system for connecting relatively movable parts of an automotive vehicle. The invention further relates to maintaining an optimun relationship between the relatively movable parts of the vehicle as the load carried by the vehicle changes.
Damping systems for use in an automotive vehicle are known. Known damping systems include shock absorbers and typically take the form of a strut. The strut is connected between the vehicle frame or body and a vehicle wheel mounting support, such as a spindle or axle. Some known fluid damping systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,836; 4,293,139; 4,468,050; 4,596,320; and 4,600,215.